I'll Be Home for Christmas
by illuminaitani
Summary: One-Shot Fluff Fic as a part of @sekai romantica's 12 Days of Yaoi


**This one-shot was a challenge I accepted as a participant in the IG account sekai_romantica's 12 Days of Yaoi. I hope you all enjoy it. Wrote it in one day!**

* * *

Silence echoed through the abandoned halls of Marukawa Shoten. in the late hours of the night only a single man remained behind on the fourth floor of the building. The silence was broken for a split second by the Yawn that escaped the mouth of Onodera Ritsu.

"just one more panel and I'll be done," he encouraged himself as he applied the photo typeset to the Manga panel.

He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he leaned back in his chair. At last he could go home.

At a late hour such as this, the trains had long since stopped for the night, and Onodera wasn't sure whether or not the four cups of coffee would keep him going long enough to walk home, but he supposed calling a taxi would suffice. Then again, he didn't have all that much cash on him, and it wasn't another week until pay-day, and he would much rather eat for a week then have a ride home once.

He was so lost in his musings that he almost didn't catch his phone buzzing. He groggily picked the device and held it against his ear.

"Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Are you still at work?" a familiar, deep voice questioned on the other end.

"Takano-san?"

"Just answer my question."

"I am, but what's it matter to you?"

"We live right next to each other and you never came home. It's completely normal to worry about my dear neighbor, not to mention my subordinate. Anyways, I'm waiting outside the building. Come out. I'll take you home."

"Takano-san, I'm still here because I still have work to get done, so while I appreciate the kind gesture, I'd like to decline."

"Listen, Onodera, I'm your boss. I manage your workload. Even though you're still a novice in this profession, I know better than anyone that you get your work done more efficiently than half the veteran editors in the company. Because I'm responsible for giving you your assignments, I know that you shouldn't be here half past 2 A.M. to get the work I assigned you done. So even if you wanted to get ahead or prove yourself to me or some other crap, there's a limit to how much you can exert yourself. I really don't want you collapsing again, so come home, please?"

Onodera's face flushed with heat, coming to the understanding that his boss was concerned enough to drive to the publishing house in the middle of the night to give his underling a ride back home. He knew the guy cared, but he never suspected he paid that much attention to him.

"Takano-san..." he said in disbelief, utterly moved by the man's proclamation.

"You're probably starving. I can make you dinner."

"I-I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself!" Onodera stammered.

"But do you even have the energy to actually prepare a decent meal right now?" Takano questioned.

Onodera had to admit, working overtime on nothing but caffeine and few store-bought rice balls completely withdrew all of his energy, the roaring of his stomach had himself convinced that he could devour at least twenty of those rice balls, so, while reluctantly, he accepted Takano's offer.

The drive home with Takano was long and awkward. No words were exchanged between the two, and Onodera's lids were threatening cave in and shut for the night, but out of courtesy for the Takano, who had gone out his way to pick him up, he remained conscious and suffered the awkward silence.

As the car zoomed down the highway, Onodera observed the bareness of the empty road. Of course, at such an ungodly hour on a Friday Night, no one would be out and about as he was. But he was grateful for the emptiness. It made for a quicker and smoother trip home.

Simply because he could hardly bare the silence, Onodera spoke,

"I'm sorry that you had to come all that way this late at night."

A few moments of silence passed before Takano replied.

"Don't worry about it. I was worried so I came for you. It's just what you do for someone you care about."

Onodera felt a warmth spread through his churning stomach. It wasn't like Takano to brush off a deed such as this. The response he expected was somewhere along the lines of

" _Well, if you're so sorry, you shouldn't have been working so late. You owe me_ "

He felt ashamed for thinking such things, because he did know that Takano genuinely cared about him. Heck, with the guy constantly proclaiming his love for him, it would be even weirder if he didn't know such a thing.

And he was grateful, don't get me wrong. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't cherish another's concern for him. He wasn't a selfish man. Yeah, the tragedies in his past may have twisted his personality, and made it difficult to trust in others but deep down he was still the same Onodera Ritsu as he was 10 years ago. It was in his nature to go to any lengths to prove his graciousness to those who were kind to him.

"Any how, Thank you Takano-san, for your concern."

Takano glanced at him quickly before turning his head back to the road.

"Are you...alright?"

"Huh?"

"You seem... different."

"Do I? Sorry... I hadn't noticed..."

But in fact, it was quite the opposite. Betraying his words, he was actually hyperaware of every utterance he made. At this point, he didn't want to do anything to upset his boss, after he went to such lengths for him, especially today of all days.

"Umm... Takano-san?"

"Hmm?"

Onodera had been longing to say something to Takano all day, but he could never find the right moment. Takano had been in meetings all day, and every free moment he had, he was whisked away be it by Yokozawa to discuss a reprint, the general affairs personel to bombard him with questions and flirtations, a fellow member of the Emerald team, or even a quick trip to the restroom. Onodera simply could not find a moment alone with him.

It was probably the last chance he had to tell Takano, but then again, now wasn't the right moment.

He resolved to discuss the matter later, and brushed it off.

"Uh... Never mind. It's not important"

Takano shrugged as he made the final turn into the parking garage of their apartment complex.

Time had flown since they started speaking.

It was a quarter past three when Takano unlocked the door to his apartment and welcomed Onodera in.

"Pardon the intrusion" Onodera muttered, fumbling to get his shoes off.

"You're always welcome here, ya know." Takano said, "Please, whenever you want, feel free to just stop by. I'm never too busy for you, ya know."

Onodera blushed. "Thanks" he said under his breath.

Onodera followed Takano to his kitchen. He walked about the room gathering various ingredients and cooking tools before motioning towards his couch.

"Go lie down and rest while I prepare something. Watch TV if you want. I'll get you some tea in a minute.

Onodera nodded. "Thanks"

He did as he was told and took a seat on the Couch. He located the remote and flipped through a few channels before settling on some variety show. He watched as the different television personalities exchange jokes. He normally never watched television so he wasn't familiar with most of the people on the show, nor did he understand many of the jokes, but he did recognize a face or two from billboards and such that were plastered all over the city. Somehow, he managed to laugh.

He was still exhausted from head to toe, and he still desired little more than just an hour of sleep, but he was off the next day, so he was able to stand to at least a meal, and he owed that much to Takano, who was all over the place for him.

"Here's your tea." Takano presented him a cup of green tea.

"Oh, thank you Takano-san." he gestured, taking the cup and gulping the tea down.

"Thirsty much?"

"Very"

"You know, you really need to take better care of your health. I swear, do I need to print you an eating schedule?"

"I think I'll be fine if I just look after myself"

"But you don't"

"I-"

He had no rebuttle, so he sighed and slouched.

"Takano-san?"

"Hmm?"

"W-Why do you do all of this for me? Well... actually, I kind of know the answer to that question already. Here's a better question... W-why do you love me?"

Takano's eyes flashed open with surprise. He was taken aback by such a brazen question, but he answered with no hesitation.

"Because you're you."

Onodera felt the heat crawling through his veins as his boss uttered the same words he once proclaimed many years ago.

"What? That's not an answer..."

"...So you finally came to realize that?"

He blushed as he realized that he too, had quoted words that his senpai said to him in response that time.

"I...uh" he struggled to find the words to say.

"But you know, I've come to realize the truth behind those words too. I guess it wasn't until I came to love the second time that I really understood what it meant to love someone simply because it was them. So yes, when we met again, it's true that in the beginning, I just wanted your attention. I wanted to prove that I could win you over again. But when I realized as I worked and lived beside you all this time, that you were it for me. I love you. I love you because you are Onodera Ritsu. The Oda Ritsu I loved back then is long gone. The one I love and want is you, and only you. That won't change."

Onodera could feel tears threatening to escape. He felt an urge to hold the man in front of him. He didn't know of he wanted to give in the urge or not.

But the moment seemed right, and there wasn't anything else he could really respond with, so he reached his arms out and wrapped them tightly around Takano.

"I know it's a little late to be saying this, but... Happy Birthday, Taka..no wait... Masamune."

"So you did remember." Takano rested his head in the crook of Onodera's neck. Onodera could feel his smile.

"Of course I remembered. You know... you're not the only one... who cares. I...care about you too."

"Onodera..."

"Takano-san. What I feel for you... it's the same way you feel about me." He lifted Takano's head to the two were face to face.

"Onodera..."

"Takano-san. I really do...I... I seriously... love you, you know." He narrowed the distance between them, and their noses were the only things keeping them from closing the gap all the way.

"You finally said it." Takano whispered shakily. He never thought this day would come, but dear god, he wished the day would never end.

They inches closer and closer, until at last, Onodera sealed the gap as his lips met Takano's.

The tension between them was so high, that it was a lifetime before either one remembered to move their lips. Their lips moved in syncronized motion, at a slow and painful pace. Onodera opened his mouth to exhale before moving back in time with Takano.

Their kiss would have proceeded further if not for the loud roar of Onodera's stomach.

"Oh right... I was hungry, wasn't I?"

Takano chuckled and patted Onodera's belly.

"Let's get some food in you. My Christmas gift to you."

Onodera nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Takano-san. Really, for everything you do for me."

Takano gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"You've already given me so much more."


End file.
